duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Timeline/Pre-Holy Fist Saga
This is a list of events that happened in the background story that occurred before Holy Fist Saga. The expansions where these events take place are DM-01 to DM-09. DM-01 to DM-03 *In the beginning, the Five Civilizations of Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature lived in harmony. Each with their own way of living, they each respected each other and never had reason to cause conflict. However, all of that changed during one fateful night, when the Fiona Woods of the Nature Civilization was bathed in a strange aurora. *The Great Explosion occurs, causing several earthquakes and wreaking havoc on the planet's environment. This is also known as "the cataclysm". *The first victims of the Explosion were the Darkness civilization and their underground cities. Darkness invades the surface world and attacks the Fiona Woods under the command of Tyrant Black Monarch, the heart of the Nature realm, beginning with Parasite Worm and Brain Jacker eggs taking over the landscape and inhabitants in the vicinity. Chimeras are deployed to attack all intruders. *The Nature civilization pleaded help but what they see are not messiahs, but Demon Commands, sent to destroy the Nature civilization even further. *Silver Fist forms the Silver Hair tribe to defend the forest against the invading Parasite Worms. Eventually, a miracle appeared; Giants rose from their hundred-year sleep and defeated the Darkness civilization. *The Water civilization's underwater city collapses, and the civilization invades the Fire realm for easy conquest. They sent numerous Liquid People and Gel Fish only to have most of the Liquid People evaporated by Rock Beasts. *The Fire civilization was enraged and it's Humans and Dragonoids teamed up to crush the water civilization. Then the Cyber Lords such as Hypersquid Walter unlocked the 12 forbidden programs and evolved their Liquid People into Crystal Lancers and Crystal Paladins. They were defeated eventually anyway. DM-04 *The Light civilization, which has been unaffected by the cataclysm, eventually fears of eventual invasion, starts making a plan to destroy the Darkness Civilization. *Then the Darkness Civilization, who has the most losses from the cataclysm, gets enraged and attacks the Light Civilization. *The Darkness and Light civilizations fought and the other civilizations reacted. The peace loving Nature civilization sided with the Light civilization and the War-loving Fire civilization sided with the Darkness civilization. *The water civilization sided with both Light and Darkness, but their intentions were unknown. *The first war has ended and each civilization knows each other's true colors. *However, the cataclysm has created an unknown hole... DM-05 *The civilizations started rebuilding from the cataclysm. However, a massive underground hole from the cataclysm was formed with Survivors appearing from it. *Survivors are a race that lived in the earth's core and teamed up with each other regardless of civilization due to the harsh living conditions there. They started their invasion to the surface world in order to conquer. *The darkness civilization were immune to the survivors as their environment is toxic for them. As a result, they blend in with the chaos and creating a team led by Sinister General Damudo, they invaded the Nature Civilization again. *On the other hand, the water civilization started attacking the Fire and Nature armies with their Steel-Turret Clusters. DM-06 to DM-07 *The survivors were attacked by the civilizations. In an attempt of despair, they started creating powerful Evolution Survivors. However, the attack was too overwhelming and the survivors were wiped out from the surface world. (They are just lying dormant underground, awaiting to be activated later.) *Due to an humiliating defeat by the Nature Civilization, Tyrant Black Monarch begins to create Death Puppets from seeds of curses. *Light attacks Fire and levels the Fire civilization's capital. Fire resurrects Bolmeteus Steel Dragon and uses their final weapon the Invincible Cataclysm, and successfully destroys the light forces. *Then, Fire begins a counterattack headed by Armored Decimator Valkaizer and Pyrofighter Magnus. Magnus evolves into Lava Walker Executo, while Cutthroat Skyterror evolves into Balesk Baj, the Timeburner. The forces have a focus on Dragonoids and Armored Wyverns. *The Darkness civilization starts invading the Light civilization with their new weapon, Phantasmal Horror Gigazabal and attacks their aerial cities. *Cosmic Nebula is created via the Water civilization's bio-technologies, in order to help the light civilization. *Light, with Angel Commands such as Gariel, Elemental of Sunbeams, successfully repels the Darkness and Fire forces. The light capital, Silver Glory barely escapes damage. *The Burning Beast group, led by Innocent Hunter, Blade of All and consisting of Wild Racer Chief Garan, Tangle Fist, the Weaver, Quixotic Hero Swine Snout, Silvermoon Trailblazer, Kyrstron, Lair Delver, Siege Roller Bagash, Zack Ranba, the Sword Attacker, and Steam Rumbler Kain is created. They drill to the planet's core in order to revive the ancient dragons. *The light civilization starts fearing the water civilization and several creatures such as Aqua Agent and Titanium Cluster betray the water civilization. DM-08 to DM-09 *Burning Beast gathers information from Quixotic Hero Swine Snout and knows that the king of the Cyber Lords, Emperor Quazla uses the Invincible Technology to create a doomsday device and this gets spread to all of its members. *Aside of the creatures that betray him, a few water creatures such as Aqua Ranger and Aqua Grappler resisted Quazla and tried to stop his plan. *However, Burning beast successfully drilled to the earth's core and the Zombie Dragons, Earth Dragons and Volcano Dragons appeared and defeated the Cyber Lords. *Nobody can stop the Dragons until the Light Civilization returned to its former state and mobilized the Mecha Del Sols. *In order to suppress the betrayers, Quazla unleashes the destruction machine Emperor Maroll. *The races started protecting each other in order to keep safety. Roles of each civilization Light At first the Light civilization were bystanders of the war, but the Light Bringers predicted their demise, so they unleashed Guardians, Initiates, and Berserkers into the surface world and increased their offenses. They had a team that is centered on Aeris, Flight Elemental and borrowed the power of the Nature Civilization and fought violently. Water The Cyber Lord's underwater city was greatly damaged by the cataclysm and sent Liquid People, Cyber Viruses and Gel Fishes to attack the volcanic islands of the Fire Civilization. They thought they will succeed as they thought that they have a higher technology standard, but they encountered surprisingly powerful resistance and were defeated. Then they restored economy and military prowess by supporting both the Light and Darkness civilizations and using the other weakened civilizations. Darkness The Darkness civilization was damaged the most by the cataclysm and their Dark Lords started an invasion on the Nature civilization, and stampeded their Fiona Woods with Parasite Worms and Chimeras. Then they sent Demon Commands to crush the resistance, but were forced to retreat due to the awakening of the Giants. They were led by Tyrant Black Monarch, a massive Dark Lord who dominates the civilization and creates races of minions such as Demon Commands, Chimeras and Death Puppets to serve him and his fellow Dark Lords. Then they were deemed a pulverizing target for Light and they fought with a team of Dark Knights led by Gregoria, Princess of War and also received reinforcements from Fire. Their high general, Ballom, Master of Death was sealed by Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits later on, but Photocide, Lord of the Wastes revived and forced Light to retreat. Fire The Fire civilization was unaffected by the initial cataclysm but were attacked by the Water Civilization. The Dragonoids and Humans, who were once competing for rule of the civilization, unified and other wild specimens and denizens of Fire teamed up with them as well and defeated the Water army. As they want war, they teamed up with the Darkness civilization against Light during the events of DM-04. Nature The Fiona Woods in the Nature Civilization are the Darkness Civilization's first target for invasion. When the Darkness Civilization invaded, the wild Giant Insects and Tree Folk gave them a not-so warm welcome, although some such as Xeno Mantis were taken over by the invading forces. Then Beast Folks led by Silver Fist teamed up to strike back, but were no match for the Demon Commands. However, the "Kings of the earth", Giants, awoken and forced the darkness army to retreat. They were allies of the Light Civilization. Due to the power of the protector of the fiona woods, Niofa, Horned Protector, the darkness invasion forces were forced to return to their place. Category:Timeline